


Duty

by Gedry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: Summary: The Winchester’s kingdom has been safe for centuries but when increase pressures from other territories bring about a forced bonding complications arise.





	Duty

**Duty**

Dean and Cas have been friends for as long as he can remember. They played together, learned how to fight together, told each other scary stories, and stayed up all night clinging to each other. For his entire life, every time Dean turned to his left Cas was there just a little bit behind him. Not a whole lot has changed now that they are adults. 

Well actually a lot has changed but they’re still together. Dean’s the crown prince of the Winchester lands; and Cas has gone from his socially awkward, smaller friend to his lead knight and trusted protector. Dean often misses the days when he didn’t understand class differences; he longs for the time before he came to understand that his closest friend was a servant. He wants a simpler life.

Instead, he’s getting bonded to a Princess from the neighboring kingdom in order to ensure that their lands stay safe from a possible invasion. Dean has always known his father to be calculating, but never more so than when he bartered Dean’s very soul away without even telling him first. 

A bonding is a tangible thing. It creates a link between to two parties that lasts for the whole of their lifetimes; it makes two people one. Dean’s never really wanted to bond with anyone, but if he had he’s fairly certain that it would have been with someone he met first, and hopefully loved. 

Now he’s not even sure he’s going to get to see the princess before the ceremony. 

“Your Highness we need to go now,” Cas murmurs in a voice full of respectful reproach, which means someone is watching them. If they were alone Cas would have just called him an ass and told him to hurry up.

“Agreed,” Dean responds formally; and steps away from the window where he’s been staring while he’s been waiting for the inevitable to happen. They trail down the hallway in an orderly fashion to the throne room where Dean will learn the fate of the rest of his days. 

There’s no refusing; he will be wed it’s only now a matter of timing. 

“The other providence has demanded that you perform a task to prove your worthiness,” his father announces. “It must be completed prior to the ceremony.”

“What is it?” Dean questions numbly. He doesn’t care; it’s just something else he’s required to do, in this life of his that is nothing but expectations.

“You need to bring back the morning star, from where it is buried in the caves on the far side of the zone.” The king states in such a calm and commanding manner, it’s like he doesn’t realize he’s sending his son off to his death.

“No one has ever been able to reach the morning star,” Dean responds. “Every single person set on it’s path has perished.”

“It will be difficult but it must be done,” the king commands. “Chose your team wisely, and be ready to set out at sunrise.”

With that Dean’s dismissed, and he retraces his steps back to his rooms with a swirling head and a heavy heart. 

“You need to choose,” Cas comments as soon as the doors shut behind them.

“You want me to pick people to follow me to their certain death?” Dean gasps. “I’m not going to do it Cas. If I have to go, then I’ll do it alone. No one is going to die, because my father can’t seal a deal on a marriage.”

“Dean,” Cas sighs in exasperation, “you’re royalty; this is how life is. You make the decisions in the best interest of the kingdom, and those of us under your rule do our best to meet your needs. You know this.”

“I hate this!” Dean blurts. “I don’t want to be this.”

“But it’s what you are,” Cas replies as though there’s no other way to look at it. 

“So if I told you that I wanted you to go with me?” Dean snarls.

“Then I would be honored to participate in service to my future king,” Cas answers with a shrug. “It’s my duty Dean. Protecting you is something I will never regret.”

“It’s hard to have regrets after you’re dead Cas,” Dean warns. 

“But without the risk then what would be the purpose of living in the first place.” Cas answers with a smile.

It’s something Dean can’t help but return with a grin of his own. “So that’s it then; we go off to die together?”

“I was thinking perhaps we should bring some other people with us to increase our chances of survival, but yes that is the general idea,” Cas chuckles. 

Dean’s shoulders slump in defeat. He’s never been able to win an argument with Castiel. 

Dean takes his evening meal in his room, and by the time darkness falls they have a listing of those who will join them on the quest. A messenger is dispatched to inform the others, while Cas and Dean select their weapons and ready their belongings. 

It’s late in the evening when Dean collapses onto his bed and mutters, “We should sleep; long days ahead of us now.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Cas comments before rising out his chair to ease his way out of the rooms. Dean knows the other man will be up all night checking and double checking their travel plans and personal items if he lets him leave; so he makes a pitiful noise high in his throat, and struggles to hide a smile when Cas turns to him with a cocked head and a grimace. 

“You’re going to make me stay aren’t you?” Cas accuses. 

Dean grins then and rolls over onto his side facing the window. He smothers a chuckle as he feels Cas flop onto the bed beside him. A snort escapes at the pained sigh Cas lets out as he settles and Dean gets kicked in the knee for it. 

He drifts off to the sound of his friend’s even breathing, and never notices Castiel slip away after he’s certain that Dean is asleep.

They have a lot to do between now and morning and Cas will handle it for his prince, whom he loves. 

*****  
Dawn comes too soon. 

Dean rises with the sun; and readies himself for the trip out to, what he still believes will be, his certain death. It doesn’t take him long. Cas has already set out half of his belongings while he was sleeping; even his clothing. The armor is shining; it gleams in the sunlight blinding Dean momentarily from his dark thoughts.

“So off to see the wizard?” his brother comments from the doorway.

“Good morning to you too Sam,” Dean chuckles. He wonders as he turns to speak to his sibling if Sam will one day grow to be an actual giant. “You’re taller.”

“You’re an ass Dean,” Sam chuckles. “Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

“Was there a reason for your visit or could you just not stop yourself from eying my stuff,” Dean snorts. “I’m not dead yet you know.”

Sam gives him a horrible look; something like Dean had kicked his most precious baby. “I’m coming with you.”

“The hell you are,” Dean answers immediately. 

“You are not going off to die alone in some God forsaken quest for something that probably doesn’t exist,” Sam argues. 

“I’m not going alone,” Dean sighs. “Cas was dumb enough to insist he come with me.”

“Cas is a good friend,” Sam says with a nod. 

“He’s an idiot that doesn’t know when to duck, and never learned how to yield,” Dean comments.

“He loves you,” Sam blurts. 

Dean says nothing. 

“You know that right?” Sam presses. “He’s in love with you, and he’s going to go off on this quest with you because of it. He’s probably going to get himself killed in some deluded attempt to prove he’s worthy of your affections, even though he knows you can’t possibly return them. He’s not thinking clearly.”

“No he’s not,” Dean agrees. “But he’s going and you’re not.”

“Why?” Sam snaps.

“Because if I don’t come back you’re going to have to marry the damn princess,” Dean sighs. “Because you’re my brother and I want you safe. That’s why you’re staying.”

“Why is Cas going?” Sam clarifies.

“Because he’s trained for it and I need him,” Dean whispers. “Because I just want a little more time with him before everything changes.”

“Jesus,” Sam says, and Dean can hear the stunned tone of his voice. “You love him too don’t you? All this time I thought you were oblivious but you’re not. You want him as bad as he wants you and neither of you ever said anything.”

“I can’t,” Dean admits in a brittle tone, “and he won’t, and there it is. I love him, I always have, but I don’t get to keep him or even find out one time what it would feel like to hold him. My life isn’t planned out that way. So you better pray I make it back here Sam or you’re going to inherit more than my belongings; you’re going to have to take all of my expectations and responsibilities too.”

“Just run away with him then Dean,” Sam offers. “Let’s just go, and you can have whatever kind of life you want to have.”

“We can’t Sam,” Dean answers sadly. 

“Because of our duty to our father?” Sam snarls “Everything with you is always about him and he doesn’t care about us.”

“It’s not about him or us Sammy,” Dean mutters as he grabs his brother’s arm, and drags him to the window pointing out at the city surrounding the castle. “It’s about those people down there who will suffer if I don’t complete this bonding and offer them some protection. They’re what matters and you need to learn that if you ever have to lead.”

After all, what’s the cost of one person’s soul if selling it saves the lives of all those innocent people? 

*****

They leave with heavy fanfare though Dean feels anything but joyous. 

Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, and Castiel all surrounding him with their swords and armor, as they leave the relative safety of the castle walls for the out stretching countryside. 

Dean feels his soul unwind with his first taste of freedom; no matter how brief it might be. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Cas whispers as he looks out over the passing fields and toward the oncoming mountains. 

“Yes it is,” Dean breathes but his eyes never waver from his old friend’s face. So much potential there to be thrown away as though it never existed in the first place; it makes his heart ache. 

“How far are we going today?” Lucifer questions. 

“We’ll ride until the horses tire,” Dean answers. They can’t afford to waste time; the bonding ceremony is set for less than a week away. “We need to arrive at the entrance to the caves in no less than two days time.”

“In that big of a hurry to get us all killed?” Uriel snorts; though he is loyal, the knight is less than friendly and he’s always been suspicious of Cas’ place in Dean’s world. 

“We have a duty to carry out Uriel,” Cas warns in a voice that sounds like he’s been chewing the gravel they are riding over. “We’ll carry it out in whatever way we’re directed to do so.”

“Indeed,” Michael comments.

Dean shoots Cas a look of concern at his friend’s aggressive reaction to his fellow knight, but Cas rides on ahead and leaves Dean with his swirling thoughts. He can’t forget about Sam’s suggestion that they just run and never come back. Dean’s ashamed at how much he wants to do just that; Cas would never agree to something so lacking in honor, but the more Dean ponders the idea the more he wishes it was really an option. 

 

Duty part 3

The night air is cool around him inside the tent Dean has claimed for his own. Uriel has taken first watch, and Lucifer and Michael are bunked together on the other side of the fire. Dean refuses to admit that he’s struggling to stay awake while Castiel is settling the horses for one final time; Dean’s hoping for just a few moments of privacy with his closest companion before he drifts away. 

“You should be sleeping,” Cas comments as he slides into the tent and crosses to the thin layer of blankets that makes up his bed. 

“I wasn’t ready yet,” Dean answers.

“You were falling asleep on your horse,” Cas chuckles as he checks his armor and strips off his outer shirt. Dean’s eyes follow the path of bared skin as Cas stretches; and there’s a surge of longing in his soul that just seems to get harder and harder to ignore the closer he gets to fulfilling his familial responsibilities.

“The motion was soothing but I woke back up when we stopped,” Dean argues around a smothered yawn. 

“You were waiting for me.” Cas whispers as he leans down onto the pallet and shifts until his finds a comfortable position. 

“Maybe,” Dean mutters as he feels his cheeks flame red and closes his eyes for a moment, grateful for the relative dimness of the tent that gives him some privacy. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Cas watching him with such a sad expression on his face that it causes Dean’s heart to clench. 

“I’m glad you aren’t asleep,” Cas breathes. 

Dean watches as Cas’ arm shifts toward him slowly across the small space that separates them; the knight’s hand opens with his palm up in a silent invitation for contact. Dean’s not willing to turn him away; and he rolls onto his side toward Cas while he reaches forward until their fingertips just barely brush before they link together. 

The soft caress of Cas’ fingers against his own is the last thing Dean remembers as sleep claims him. 

Morning comes far too soon and Dean steadies himself on his mount when they ride out toward their next challenge. He ignores Michael’s assessing glance and Lucifer’s silent watchfulness. The only other person in the world he’s focused on is the knight that rides comfortably at his side. 

They have another day to go before they reach their destination. 

*****

“So wanna-be-king,” Gabriel teases as he hops up beside Sam on the side of castle’s highest outcropping, “hoping to catch sight of our long lost brothers?”

“Remind me again why they left you behind?” Sam snarks. Gabriel’s always been a thorn in his side; poking at him and shoving him around when they were children even though Sam was younger. Gabriel’s only a year older than Dean, but the five year age gap between then has always left Sam feeling left out. 

“I was too pretty to wander off to my death?” Gabriel offers by way of an answer. Sam knows he’s just looking for a reaction, but he can’t stop the flush of rage that makes him turn and snarl, “You’re a heartless son of a bitch. Those are our brothers out there riding off to try and accomplish something no one ever has before and they’re probably going to die doing it. You just sit there and joke about it to yourself all you want but leave me alone.”

Sam’s up and stalking off away from the mouthy knight before he has a chance to respond; and he’s genuinely surprised when Gabriel grabs his arm and hauls him into a secluded corner to press him back against the wall and hiss, “Cas left me behind because you’re in danger.” At Sam’s scoffing laugh Gabriel shakes him and commands, “Listen to me! Someone wants this bonding to fail. We think it’s a ploy to take control of the Winchester lands without having to scale a full assault. They are betting that Dean will fail and that would only leave you as a possible mate for the princess. If you were already to have met your death, then the King would have to admit he can’t meet the clause in the contract he made with the other royals, and part of the kingdom would become theirs.”

He waits as Sam processes what he’s been saying before adding, “So until we figure something else out I’m going to be your shadow.” 

“Great,” Sam says with no small amount of attitude, “just what I always wanted.”

Sam shoulders past the knight and continues on down the hallway. He makes it half a day before he starts trying to dodge Gabriel. Their relationship has always been the exact opposite of Dean and Castiel’s. The idea of having to spend however long with Gabriel tagging along behind him is something Sam is just not willing to consider. 

Sam manages to gain himself two hours of privacy. It turns out to be a mistake. 

“All alone little prince,” Raphael mutters as he comes around the corner into the library. 

“What if I am?” Sam sighs as he rolls his eyes. “Have you been assigned to my protection detail too?”

Raphael has always been distant and the tension between he and Cas is something no one could miss. Gabriel has always watched him carefully; and Sam’s never understood why until the withdrawn knight answers his comment with, “Something like that,” before Raphael draws his sword.

“You should have stayed with Gabriel,” Raphael says as he creeps closer to where Sam is now backing away. “I know he tried to warn you but you Winchester boys are always so defiant. It makes my job easier.”

Sam’s not surprised when the knight lunges toward him and he throws himself backward to topple one of the large bookcases over on top of them both. 

Raphael may have bitten off more than he can chew. Sam’s not going down without a fight. 

 

The fact that Sam is holding his own unarmed is nothing short of a miracle. Raphael is a well trained knight and he’s determined to end the fight quickly. Sam’s fairly certain he ruined Raphael’s original plan of just killing him and tossing his body out the window, to be washed away by the river, when he trashed the library. 

Anyone who comes in here now will at least know Sam put up a hell of a fight. 

He just sort of hopes someone comes up here soon. This fight is getting ugly. 

“You can’t win,” Raphael hisses, as he creeps closer to where Sam is pressed back against the corner of the room. “You have to know that.”

Sam stays silent and works to control his breathing the way his instructors have taught him. He’s certain that though Raphael is close to him the knight isn’t exactly sure where Sam is hiding. He’s talking to try and get Sam to give away his position. Sam waits for an opening; hoping like hell Raphael is dumb enough to step right where he needs him to step. It’s an agonizing wait that ends up being fruitless. Sam shifts his foot and his boot knocks a book off the edge of the desk he’s standing on top of. 

Raphael is on him in seconds; grabbing Sam by the hair and bashing his face into the floor with the full force of his body weight behind it. It stuns the Prince who is still scrabbling for his life and flailing wildly hoping to disrupt Raphael’s hold. 

“BE STILL!” Raphael commands. “You could at least die like a man.”

Sam’s stunned by the blow to the head and blinded by the blood in his eyes. He grunts and kicks while Raphael flips him over, and has just enough vision left to watch as the knight raises his sword for the killing blow. Sam closes his eyes, and prays that Dean is safe, and that one day his brother will forgive him for being so stupid. 

He exhales as he waits for the pain only to regret that action when a solid weight lands against his chest. There’s a bark of agony next to his shoulder; and when Sam opens his eyes he’s looking directly into Gabriel’s pain filled gaze. 

The knight took the blow for him. Sam notices Gabriel scrabbling at his own thigh and sees the dagger strapped there. His hand grabs for it; and Gabriel nods heaving himself to the side with a grunt of pain, while Sam lunges upward aiming for the insults he hears pouring from Raphael’s mouth. Sam’s aim is true and Raphael lands on the floor next to them with a thump. 

He’s scrambling over to where Gabriel is gasping as soon as it’s over. “I’m so sorry,” Sam mutters as he shakes his head hoping to clear it; and starts opening the knights clothing to check the severity of the wound. 

It’s bad; life threatening. Gabriel needs help now. “I’m going to get the medic.” Sam announces only to have Gabriel grab his ankle as he tries to step over the other man and hold him still.

“There’s more of them Sam. I can’t protect you like this. You need to run,” Gabriel mumbles as he curls in on himself. 

“If I leave you here you’re going to die,” Sam argues.

“Then I die serving my Kingdom and my Prince.”

It’s the acceptance from a man who is usually so full of fire that makes Sam’s blood run cold. He hesitates; Sam disobeyed Gabriel once and it led them here. He’s not willing to do it again when both their lives are at stake. He turns to the window contemplating how he thought Raphael was going to dispose of his body. 

The fall into the river is a long one; but the water is deep and the current strong. Dean and Sam used to jump from this window into the river when they were younger while their mother screamed and their father laughed. It’s doable even if Gabriel’s too injured to swim. 

Sam’s mind made up, he grabs the knight and drags him over to the ledge. 

“I’ll run,” he mutters, “but you’re coming with me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Gabriel huffs into the soft skin of Sam’s exposed neck. 

“Clearly,” Sam answers before he tightens his hold on the knight who saved him, and topples them both out of the window down to the river below. 

*****

The mountains loom in the distance and Dean knows they are getting close. The caverns known to house the morning star begin here. Once they have entered there, it will be on foot for them until they come to the center. 

At least that’s what the legends say. No one ever really comes back once they go in there. 

Cas sighs as the clouds part and gives them all a clear view of how near they are to Dean’s destiny. “We’ll be there before night fall. How do you wish to proceed?”

“Yes Prince,” Lucifer chuckles. “How eager are we for death?”

The glare Cas shoots the other knight could melt glass but Dean grins. Truth is truth no matter how unpleasant it might seem. 

“Onward,” he orders and isn’t surprised when the knights laugh. There’s no point in delaying the inevitable any further. 

They ride until the caverns’ opening and set up camp for the night. It’s too dark, and their supplies to minimal to risk going in until dawn. The meal is meager; and the company sullen as they all slip off to bed. Michael on first watch tonight with Castiel scheduled to relieve him. 

They sleep pressed together against the cooling air that surrounds them; and Dean dreams of cold nights, and his bed warmed by the body heat of a blue eyed, dark haired knight who touches him like he’s precious, and wanted, and loved. 

Dean wakes in the darkness to an empty tent, and slinks out into the night to find his friend perched on the mound of rocks they pressed their tents against. He doesn’t speak as Dean slides down to sit beside him, and they remain silent until the first rays of dawn’s light break through the night sky. 

“If I were free,” Dean whispers; his voice brittle in the cold air. “If I had the kind of life where I could pick whoever I wanted to share my soul with, I would choose you every time. I need you to know that now before we start this day.”

When the knight makes no response Dean turns to find his friend staring at him intently with eyes full of unshed tears. “Cas,” he breathes. “You’ve had me my whole life in every way but the one that truly mattered. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I can’t share the heart of me with you; but never doubt that a soul bond with you was all I have ever wanted. I would run with you if you asked it of me. If you took my hand and begged me to flee; I would go away with you, and we could be different people, and get to have each other the way I know we both want so badly.”

“Dean…” Cas’ voice cracks under the weight of his emotions. “We can’t.”

“I know you won’t ask me.” Dean says with a sad shake of his head. “You’re a far better man than me Cas. If our roles were reversed I would already be riding away with you.”

He slides down off the rock then and goes to gather his things for the long walk into the caverns’ depths. 

Cas stays frozen on the rock for a long time before he gathers himself and follows behind. 

 

Sam remembers tangling his arms through the ties holding Gabriel’s shirt together on the way down before they hit the water. 

It’s the last thing he remembers. 

When he wakes it’s night, and he’s dry on a cot with his head bandaged, in something looking like a barn.

“You should be careful when you move,” a figure comments from the doorway. “You took a beating and then you came out of the water like a drowned rat. You needed to try and swim boy.”

“Bobby?” Sam asks afraid to hope me might be right. There’s no way the river could have taken them that far. 

“What were you thinking Sam? You could have died.” Sam’s eyes well up with tears at the presence of his old mentor. The advisor to his father who had years ago left in disgust at the decisions John Winchester was making. Sam hadn’t been able to sneak out to visit Bobby for so long and to have him be here now is a gift. 

“There’s deception in the castle. One of the knights tried to kill me. Dean’s been sent off to find the morning star or die trying and Gabriel saved me from being slaughtered. We didn’t know who to trust so I pulled him out the window with me. Where is he?” Sam hurts all over but he struggles into a sitting position trying to look around. 

“Your little friend?” Bobby shakes his head. “Sam, he’s in bad shape.”

“Where?” Sam gasps, and he’s already throwing his feet over the edge of the cot and struggling to get to his feet before Bobby answers. 

“This way,” Bobby sighs; leading him to the other corner of the room where Gabriel lies blue lipped and limp on a pile of blankets. 

“He looks horrible.”

“He’s dying Sam.” Bobby says it without feeling. “I have no idea why he’s even still alive now. The little guy is a stubborn son of a bitch.”

Sam eases his aching battered body down next to the knight that saved his life. Gabriel doesn’t react to his presence until Sam slides a trembling hand through the knights ruffled hair. Then Gabriel sighs and turns slightly into the caress. Sam trails his hand down until it presses gently against his chest where he leaves it to monitor Gabriel’s heart rate. 

“He saved my life Bobby. This is all my fault.”

“No point in worrying about it now;” the older man sighs. “Does he have a mate?”

“Gabriel?” Sam snorts. “Not a chance. He never lets anyone close to him.” 

“Too bad,” Bobby whispers with a sad shake of his head, “only a soul bond could pull him back from the edge now. He’s too far gone for us to help him.”

So they wait. Sam refusing to leave the knight’s side while he fills Bobby in on the things happening in the kingdom. Gabriel never moves, never blinks throughout the night. 

As the first rays of dawn come, Bobby steps away to check the animals and bring back more food and water. 

Sam bends down and whispers, “Gabriel I hope you can hear me. I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you. Please don’t die.” 

The knight’s eyes roll open but instead of an amber gaze, Sam’s met with white shining light pouring from Gabriel’s eyes. It’s so warm and welcoming; and he hears something in the back of his head that sounds like laughter, and tastes something sweet even though he’s eaten nothing. Sam leans forward entranced by the glowing perfection of Gabriel’s soul reaching out toward him and feels his body slip away. 

Bobby comes back to find them frozen and staring at each other; both their eyes shining bright white. He sighs and shakes his head before backing out of the barn and securing the door behind him. “Sam you idjit, leave you alone for five minutes and you find yourself a soul mate.” 

*****

The caverns are so dark it’s like walking through mud. Even with the light of their lanterns, Dean finds himself bumping into Cas’ back every three or four steps when the knight stops suddenly trying to get his bearings. 

“God what a horrid place,” Michael mutters behind him. 

Lucifer chuckles, “Perfect for a summer home.” 

Uriel’s snort of disgust is almost enough to make Dean laugh. 

That they have made it this far seems to be something of a miracle. They have stumbled over the bodies of three sets of other explorers on their way this far into the caverns. Three sets dead from some kind of trap that they must have triggered while searching. The piles of bodies are somewhat comforting, in that as long as they keep finding them that means they have little to fear from the cavern itself. 

But then the bodies stop.

Cas starts walking slower after that and in the dark of the tunnel he reaches back carefully to take Dean’s hand. It’s that contact; that simple press of flesh against his own that anchors Dean more to ground beneath him than his feet do. This is all the time they have, and as much as he rages at the unfairness of life, Dean plans to make this time mean something. 

The first falling spike crashes down just to the left of Cas’ boot. The second slams into the ground behind Michael forcing Lucifer to stagger out of the way. After that they fall like rain from the sky; each chunk of rock pealing away from the ceiling as it plummets, giving them more light to see their own destruction by. This area of the cavern is huge and there’s nowhere to run for cover. 

Cas thrusts him forward and points to a small opening on the other side of the gigantic room yelling, “DEAN! RUN!” Dean’s not sure what Cas’ plan is but he’s fairly certain he ruins it by taking off at full speed without releasing the knight’s hand. He hears Cas gasp in surprise and feels one hard yank as his friend tries to dislodge him; but Dean is having none of it and just grips harder and pushes his body to run faster as the rocks pound down and splinter across the floor beside his feet. 

He dives through the tiny opening and skitters to a stop; terrified of tripping another trap in the next part of the caverns. Cas slams into his back with a hot puff of air that makes Dean shiver. They freeze and the knight reaches up with his free hand to encircle Dean from behind and squeeze him tightly. 

“All that I am, is yours,” Cas whispers into the darkness. 

Dean opens his mouth to respond in kind when they are both toppled over by Michael and Lucifer smashing into them from behind. 

 

“Where’s Uriel?” Cas questions as the four men regain their footing in the darkened slope of caves and passages.

“We lost him in the excitement,” Michael answers.

“He was cut off from us,” Lucifer adds. 

“We need to go back,” Dean blurts; struggling to get past the knights to re-enter the previous room and locate their missing party member. 

Cas grabs his arm as Lucifer and Michael block his path. “Dean,” his friend whispers. “He’s gone, we have little time, and it’s too dangerous. Uriel knew the risks. If he’s clear of the debris he can make his way back to the entrance, and if not then there is little we can do to help him now.”

“So we just leave him?” Dean snarls. But he knows how it works; he’s been in battles where the kindest thing to do for your men was to end their pain as quickly as possible. But then it was about the wellbeing and protection of his kingdom, his home. Now it’s just about a merger. No one should die so that Dean can mate.

Especially when he won’t be mating out of love but duty; it’s always duty.

They walk for what seems like hours before they enter a room with no exit. The four men check all of the walls, and find the only way in or out of the room is to go back the way they came. But when they finally decide that they have made a wrong turn and go to ease their way back out of the dead end, the stone surrounding the door crumbles after Lucifer slips through leaving Michael, Dean, and Castiel all trapped inside. 

Then the water starts pouring in from along the bottom of the wall; freezing and dark along their boots upwards to their knees. There’s no way out.

“What do we do?” Castiel asks as the warmth seems to be sucked from his body as the water continues to rise.

“We wait,” Dean chokes out. “When it’s high enough we swim and we pray there’s a way out up above.”

It only takes a few long moments before the water is high enough that their feet leave the floor. They cling to one another as it comes faster; lifting them toward the ceiling of the room before they really have a chance to see if there’s any escape. 

“There!” Michael’s shout snaps the other two men to attention. He’s pointing above their heads at some kind of hatch. When they can reach it Michael yanks it downward revealing a tiny tunnel. They heave Dean inside, but discover that there’s only room for two in the space.

“One of us has to stay behind.” Cas’ voice holds little inflection but Dean’s soul twists and tears prick his eyes because he knows, he knows Cas will choose to send Michael through. It’s always been his friend’s nature to be self sacrificing. 

“Get in,” Michael demands; shoving Cas hard into the space even while the smaller man struggles. 

“Michael,” Cas gasps. “Not like this.”

“See him through,” Michael orders as water starts to drag along the bottom of the tiny passageway. “Don’t leave his side for anything Castiel. Not even in the end. Promise me. Promise me you’ll stand by his side at the alter no matter what.”

“I promise.” Cas whispers as they touch hands for just a moment before Michael slams the door shut, and Cas and Dean stay huddled together sharing their grief before they force their way through the other side, breaking down the crumbling wall to reveal another passage and continue on their journey. 

*****

When Sam comes back to himself it feels like a lifetime has gone by. It’s not exactly an untrue statement; during the course of their bonding Sam has witnessed every moment of Gabriel’s life from his first awareness until now. He’s seen Gabriel’s hopes and dreams change with time, he’s experienced the other man’s first stirrings of love and despair, he’s watched as Gabriel has watched him throughout their lives together. 

Sam’s discovered that Gabriel’s prickly barbs and annoying jabs of teasing have really been his way of getting Sam’s attention any way that he could. Gabriel’s wanted Sam for a very long time and Sam had been blind to all of it. 

Until now; while his head is nestled against the knight’s chest. The slow, steady thud of Gabriel’s heart beat reassuring Sam that he’s not alone here; Gabriel still lives. 

And thrives it seems.

“Well I’ve heard that your life flashes before your eyes when you die,” Gabriel teases breathlessly. “But that was your life I saw, not mine, so I’m a little confused.”

It’s not the truth and Sam knows it now. Underneath the façade Gabriel has firmly in place, Sam can hear the unspoken litany of: mine? Are you mine? Will you reject me? Will you turn me away now? Never wanted me saw that much inside you. Thought I was annoying, wanted me to go away. Never gave me a second thought and now you’re stuck with me. Not supposed to be like this. Should have just let me go. 

It’s so disorienting; even though Sam has been warned about the links formed during the bonding process, he’s not prepared for hearing Gabriel’s thoughts and feeling the anxiety that is pouring off of Gabriel’s being right now. 

Sam’s only thought is to soothe him. He reaches out with his hands and his thoughts, smoothing over the knight’s battered body hoping to reassure his new bond-mate that this link between them isn’t unwanted. Yours. Yours. Was blind, didn’t know. I’m sorry. 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispers tugging on his hair to force Sam to raise his head and meet Gabriel’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

And that much is true; Sam can feel it. Gabriel’s gaze is clear and his smile tentative but bright. He’s still pale and looks weak but his lips aren’t blue and there’s fire back in his eyes. Sam’s relief is immense. 

“We bonded,” Sam blurts as if there is some way Gabriel’s unaware of their change in status. 

“Yes we did,” Gabriel agrees and the hands he has in Sam’s hair go from holding to stroking; easing through Sam’s locks to bush along his cheeks with a level of affection Sam wasn’t sure Gabriel was capable of. “Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Sam murmurs. “I think I am.”

 

It feels like they walk for days. Their legs and feet ache with it; and Dean is dragged down by the constant press of guilt that his quest has cost the lives of so many good men. 

He and Cas never let go of each other; they have no light, no weapons, nothing but the linking of their trembling hands to get them through the hell that is the darkness surrounding them. By the fourth time Cas stumbles Dean jerks them to a stop and commands, “We need to rest Cas.”

“Dean…”

“No,” Dean cuts his friend off. “No room for arguing. We need to rest; our clothes are wet, we’re both hungry and thirsty, not to mention overly tired. We’ve made enough mistakes on this journey; we can’t afford more.”

“Very well,” Cas concedes though Dean can tell by his tone that he’s not exactly happy with the plan. They find their way along the path by touch to an outcropping of rocks that offers a small bit of cover; and Dean isn’t surprised at all when the knight forces him against the wall, and takes up the spot that exposes him to whatever danger might come their way. 

After long moments of unnatural silence Cas whispers, “Would you really have come away with me?”

“Oh god yes,” Dean breathes as he leans into his friend’s warmth, and nuzzles at the side of Cas’ neck in a way he’s never allowed himself before. It’s not proper, not by a long shot, but there’s been so much death, and there’s still too much uncertainty; and Dean thinks that if this is all the time he has left then he at least once wants a taste of everything Cas could have offered him in another life. 

He works his way upward, following the sound of the knight’s erratic breathing until his fingertips drag softly over Cas’ lower lip making him gasp, and Dean lets out a quiet moan of want. From there it’s a simple matter to follow his fingers with his mouth, and swallow the whine of desperation that Cas makes as they make contact. 

It’s perfect. 

It’s everything and more, that Dean’s ever dared to dream of and he dips in again and again to taste this man who should be his mate. Cas opening for him easily and fitting against him like he belongs there. Then the knight rocks up against Dean’s body and a lifetime of smothered emotions burst to the surface. Dean has him down on the ground and yanking at his clothing, trying to get to a point where he can feel the other man’s skin with his hands. The need to touch and mark and claim burning through him with so much intensity that he’s nearly overcome by it; Cas making pleased noises and scrambling to help him accomplish his goals.

Suddenly they aren’t kissing and Dean is gazing down through the darkness at the other man’s face wishing with so much hope that he could see Cas like this; could memorize it so that he could think about it later when his life and title take them away from one another. The grief that thought carries ignites a spark in his soul, and before Dean’s aware of where it’s coming from the passageway begins to lighten and Cas’ face comes into view. 

But what he sees there isn’t pleasure on his friend’s face; it’s fear and pain. 

“Shut your eyes Dean!” Cas’ voice leaves no room for argument, and Dean closes his eyes before he understands that the light is coming from inside him. 

His soul had risen up to claim its mate. 

Cas scrambles away from him across the narrow passageway, and Dean sobs as terror crawls up over him. He’s blind here even with his eyes open. Without the security of his friend’s touch Dean won’t be able to find his way or know even if the knight is still there. “Don’t leave me,” he blurts. “I’m sorry!”

“I’m here Dean,” Cas sobs. “Please don’t ask that of me. I cannot. You’re not mine, never were meant to be mine, and I shouldn’t want it so badly but I do. You can’t make that offer to me Dean. Never again. I wouldn’t be able to refuse you a second time. I’m weak. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Cas,” Dean mutters as he blinks facing the wall to make certain the moment is over and it’s safe to seek out his companion. “I lost myself. I should have never touched you that way. I should have known where it would lead. I’m responsible for this, not you.”

He flails in the darkness reaching outward for the reassurance of his friend’s body and huffs a breath out in relief when he connects with Cas ankle; using to it drag himself over until their sitting shoulder to shoulder against the opposite wall. 

“I think perhaps resting was a poor idea on both our parts,” Cas offers weakly. 

“Agreed,” Dean snorts. “Maybe it’s better if we just keep going.”

“Walking certainly offers me fewer temptations than sitting here with you,” Cas considers quietly before elbowing Dean in the ribs and laughing as the Prince shoves him hard. 

Still friends then, even after another horrible mistake. Dean considers that he should feel pained by his friend’s rejection of his offer to bond; but instead all he finds in his soul is relief that Cas can forgive him this too intimate a trespass. 

They link their fingers again, once they’ve risen to their feet, and limp onward toward an uncertain fate.

*****

“How long a ride is it?” Gabriel’s checking the horses while Sam presses a disgruntled Bobby for information.

“A day at least,” Bobby answers with a glare. “But Sam you shouldn’t be doing this. You should stay here, stay hidden. They’re still after you, and this bond between the two of you is still too new. Normal couples stay locked up alone together for weeks to let the bond settle. You riding off to your brothers’ rescue is a bad idea.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabriel counters as he limps toward them. “Our brothers need us. If there was an assassin in the castle then there is certainly one with them on the trip, and they don’t need any help being in a butt ton of trouble. Cas and Dean dig that up all on their own.”

“You’re in no shape to ride knight,” Bobby debates as Gabriel flinches at the pain in his shoulder. “A few hours on that horse and you’ll be falling off at Sam’s feet. What good is that going to do you?”

“Not like we have a whole lot of choice old man,” Gabriel snorts. “It’s horseback or nothing.”

“Stubborn idjits,” Bobby sighs; stalking back to his house before coming back out several minutes later with a bag. “Take this; I’m not sure how many charges it has, but if you make it to the entrance to the caverns you both should hold it toward the sun and tell it to take you to your brothers. If it still has enough power it will dump you off basically on top of them. But there is no guarantee that it works and not proof that they’ll still be breathing. Think before you leap.”

Sam tucks the bag near his chest before he helps his bond-mate up onto the horse; wincing as pain flares white hot between them as Gabriel gets settled. 

“Can you do this?” Sam questions softly.

“Well you’re sure as hell not going on your own so I have to,” Gabriel whispers back. “I can take the pain Sam.”

“You’re not alone in the suffering,” Sam informs him gently with a soft brush of his fingers along Gabriel’s cheek.

“I’m not alone in anything anymore,” Gabriel mutters and his smile, meant only for Sam to see, is blinding.

“Get out of here!” Bobby’s voice breaking into their moment and Sam laughs while he goes to his own horse and they ride off into the morning sun. 

It’s several hours later when Sam forces them to a halt. 

“You’re killing yourself Gabriel,” it’s not meant as an accusation but the knight glares as at him just the same. 

“It’s my choice to make,” Gabriel growls.

“Not just your choice anymore,” Sam corrects. “I get a say in this too.”

Gabriel limps toward a rock and settles down against it swallowing some of their water before he mutters to himself, “You’re not really my mate anyway, what do you care?”

He must sense it; something must warn him of Sam’s approach, before the Prince himself even fully processes what he’s going to do in reaction to the pain that statement causes. Gabriel drops the water flask before Sam has him pinned against the rock snarling, “Don’t you EVER say that to me again.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen as he nods, unable to speak in response to the look on Sam’s usually calm face. But he tilts his head back willingly as Sam kisses him; using all the anger, frustration, and fear swirling between them to make it hot and hard, claiming. Gabriel couldn’t care less, he opens his mouth with a hungry noise, and reaches up and up to snag his hands into Sam’s hair, as the Prince growls out a noise of annoyance at their height difference and reaches to pick Gabriel up. 

Then there’s pain and they break apart gasping with tears in their eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam sputters. “I wasn’t thinking. I forgot you were hurt.”

“It’s alright,” Gabriel responds “I’m sorry. I never should have said that. I won’t do it again.” 

He’s a little surprised at the protective way Sam embraces him then, but the kisses pressed to the top of his bowed head, and the warmth of his new mate’s hold distract him enough that he just enjoys their few moments of closeness before they have to ride again. 

 

Sam doesn’t allow himself to think about what might happen when they stop to rest. He’s ashamed enough at the way he manhandled his new mate earlier in the day as it is. There’s this pulsing want boiling up inside him that he’s never experienced before. The situation they find themselves involved in is nerve wracking. The newly formed bond between them based on desperation not affection, but as the day rolls onward into evening Sam finds himself distracted more and more by every little sound or movement that Gabriel makes. The link between them flaring open wider the longer they are together and Sam can feel the pain Gabriel’s feeling mixing with this weird heat that is starting to make him squirm on his horse. 

By the time the sun drops below the horizon Sam is pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust. Gabriel’s back is rigid with tension and his knuckles white from where he’s been gripping the saddle. 

“We have to stop,” Sam comments. “The horses are tired and you’re suffering.” 

“I know,” Gabriel whispers and it’s the soft, vulnerable tone of his voice that makes Sam’s heart skip a beat. 

“Do you need my help getting down?” Sam asks even though he’s fearful of upsetting his mate. 

“Probably,” Gabriel answers with a strained, dry laugh. “But if you touch me, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop touching you back until you’re naked, laid out underneath me, and covered in my come.”

Sam stumbles and almost falls to his knees in the grass as the wave of their combine lust sweeps over him. As it passes he looks up to see Gabriel clinging to the side of his horse and almost whimpering. 

“What’s happening to us?” he questions.

“It’s the bond,” Gabriel pants. “There’s a physical component that our relationship has thus far been lacking.” There’s a self depreciating smirk on the knight’s face as he turns to look at Sam with fever bright eyes. 

“We need to have sex,” Sam states. 

“Yes,” Gabriel breathes. “But the timing couldn’t be worse.”

“I don’t care about the timing,” Sam growls, inching closer to where Gabriel stands frozen. “I just NEED you.”

“Then come and get me,” Gabriel challenges. 

Sam’s stalking toward him as soon as the words are out of his mouth; grabbing the back of the smaller knight’s neck, and tugging on the hair there until Gabriel tips his head up and parts his lips. 

The kiss is searing, melting, blinding. It leaves Sam shaking down to the fiber of his being, and when he feels fear building in his heart it’s Gabriel that becomes his grounding force. It’s Gabriel’s soul that wraps around him and brings him peace. 

“Be gentle with me,” Gabriel mumbles into Sam’s exposed neck as he works his way up under Sam’s tunic. 

“Always,” Sam promises even though they both know he doesn’t really mean it. There’s too much fire between them to be tempered forever. 

Gabriel smiles open and easy in a way Sam thinks he could look at happily for the rest of his life as they ease down into the grass and learn the feel of each other. 

*****

Crystals along the wall begin to put off light in the next section of tunnel. Dean’s grateful for the light until he gets a clear look at exactly what is being illuminated. 

The tunnel splits into two paths. 

Cas sighs like a dying man, and rolls his eyes up toward the ceiling as his shoulders slump forward. For a moment Dean wonders if his knight is looking for an answer from an uncaring God as to which way they should go. 

But then Cas’ eyes roll back toward his and he sees how tired his friend is. It makes Dean’s heart ache. 

“I have no idea which path we should choose,” Cas whispers. 

“I’m not sure we have time to be wrong,” Dean replies. 

“I am not leaving you Dean,” Cas spits and the tone of his voice leaves no room for argument. 

Or at least it wouldn’t if Dean wasn’t the man he is. 

“We have no food, no water, and no idea how long we’ve been down here Cas,” Dean states. “If one of these paths leads out of here and the other leads to certain death then at least if we take both, one of us has a chance of surviving.”

“Damn you,” Cas mutters stalking over to the other side of the tunnel and glaring at Dean. 

“You know I’m right Cas,” Dean says as he steps closer to the other man only to have him step away. 

“Please,” Cas begs. “I’m exhausted and weak and heartsick for you Dean. There’s only so much you can expect me to take before I can handle no more.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispers.

“As am I,” Cas nods, turning to face the divided tunnels and taking a deep breath before he continues with, “Alright, I’ll take the one on the left.”

Then he just starts walking and he doesn’t look back. Dean wipes at the dampness on his face before he starts down his own tunnel; feeling the desperate oppressive loneliness in a way he never has before. 

Dean walks for what feels like hours until he stumbles into a wide open chamber with a giant chasm running along the left wall. 

In the center, buried in rock and darkness, gleams the morning star in all of its glory. He stumbles toward it hands almost burning as he reaches out to touch this thing that so many men have given their lives for. 

“Not so fast little prince.” A voice from the darkness murmurs. “I have to admit I’m amazed you made it this far on your own. But never the less this is the end for you. I have strict orders to never let you leave here alive.”

“Uriel?” Dean breathes as the knight steps into the light with his sword raised high. 

*****

It only takes Cas and hour to turn back.

Michael’s warning to never leave Dean’s side burning into the back of his brain so hard that his head begins to pound. 

This is wrong; so horribly wrong. Dean needs him.

He hears the shouting; knows that Dean’s life is certainly in jeopardy, and begins running as fast as he can down the tunnel Dean has walked before him. 

But then he stumbles, falling to his knees onto the tunnel floor and he hears, “Hello Castiel, fancy meeting you here.” 

“Lucifer,” Cas gasps as a sick feeling settles into his chest. 

This is wrong. 

So horribly wrong. 

 

Sam occupies himself focusing on the ebb and flow of his unconscious mate’s soul while Gabriel is sprawled across his chest exhausted from a days worth of riding and the efforts he expended to answer the call of their newly formed bond. Though his body betrays nothing, the knight’s soul is a swirling mass of contentment and pleasure that far outweighs the pain he’s still feeling from his wound. 

Sam had never taken the time to realize how warm and open Gabriel could be before. He’s grateful for the chance even though it’s come at such a terrible price for his brother. He’s going to have to wake his mate soon so they can continue on the journey. But they have a few more stolen moments and Sam’s loath to disturb the sleeping man. The feel of Gabriel’s solid body against his is more compelling than anything else Sam’s ever experienced. He could lose himself in it, let them both be caught up in the tide of their joining and never come out. 

But they have brothers to find. Things that are bigger than just the two of them to deal with. 

“I can feel you feeling guilty for enjoying this you know,” Gabriel murmurs in a sleep filled voice from somewhere near Sam’s armpit. 

The prince chuckles. “I’m sure you can. I should warn you that guilt is pretty much my fall back feeling. You’re going to experience a lot of it married to me.”

“Why is that?” Gabriel asks as he props himself up on his elbow across Sam’s bared chest. 

“I don’t know,” Sam sighs, covering his eyes while he talks even though he knows Gabriel can still tell he’s embarrassed. It’s easier to not have to look at someone while he talks about his inner most failures. “There’s always so much pressure to do things a particular way and I almost never agree with my father so then we have conflict and I know he’s disappointed in me. So he focuses most of his expectations on Dean and then I feel guilty about letting my brother shoulder so much alone.”

“You assume so much responsibility for things that aren’t yours to hold,” Gabriel sighs and he tugs Sam’s hands away from his face even though his mate struggles briefly. When their eyes meet Sam is struck by the flash of amber that lights in Gabriel’s gaze before the knight brushes his hair back from his face and murmurs. “Life has not been easy on you Sam. But you’ll never doubt how I feel for you now.”

“I know,” Sam whispers sliding a rough hand up Gabriel’s bared back; being careful to avoid the bandage covering his mate’s wound. “We should go…”

“In a minute,” Gabriel answers before dipping down to kiss him gently. 

*****

“Get up Castiel!” Lucifer snarls, reaching down to yank the shaken knight up to his feet. “We don’t have time for this.”

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Cas gasps even as he stumbles down the corridor, forced ahead by Lucifer’s grasp on his upper arm. 

“Just shut your damned mouth and keep walking,” Lucifer snaps. 

Then they hit the central chamber and Cas’ soul screams at the sight of his Prince pinned on the ground under Uriel’s boot. Dean’s been beaten badly, one of his eyes swollen almost totally shut. Uriel looks only a bit better and Cas takes a small amount of satisfaction that Dean had fought back hard enough to damage the traitor. 

It might give one of them a chance at survival if he can just get free of Lucifer’s grasp. 

“Took you long enough,” Uriel snorts as he steps down harder on Dean’s neck until the prince thrashes and gasps under his heel. 

“I had to backtrack half the damned tunnels to get out,” Lucifer huffs. “I wasn’t lucky enough to get off the ride at the entrance like you.”

“Let him go,” Cas orders, silently proud that his voice doesn’t shake. “You have the morning star, what more do you want?”

He’s sickened when they laugh. “Is that what you think we’re after?” Lucifer asks as he points to where it sits perched in the center of the room. “That’s just the icing on the cake. Our orders are to kill you and the prince. After that it’s all just a bonus.”

“Who sent you?” Cas asks.

“What difference does it make?” Uriel barks. 

“If I’m to die then I should at least know who wanted me dead,” Cas answers. 

He’s a little shocked when Uriel starts talking. Cas catches enough to hear they were hired on by the other kingdom’s royal family in the hopes that when Dean failed to return they could say that the Winchesters’ could no longer uphold their end of the bargain and they could then claim the Winchesters’ kingdom as their own with no need for the forced marriage. But the speech isn’t what catches Cas’ attention. 

Its Lucifer softly whispered warning against his ear. “You will have one chance. Uriel is certain he’s won this. I will take care of him but you must get the prince out of the way Castiel. Protect Dean at all costs.”

Cas jerks at the words and it’s enough to draw Uriel away from his monologue. “All these years I’ve served with you,” the knight hisses as Lucifer pushes them both closer to where Dean is pinned down. “All these years I’ve watched you humiliate yourself for this royal’s affection knowing you have no place in his soul. This is why you failed Castiel. You’re weak. He makes you weak. And now you’re going to watch him die.”

Lucifer shoves Cas forward then but it’s not needed. The knight is already moving to plow into Uriel’s body, throwing him off balance before Uriel can cause Dean further harm. The sudden movement knocks the morning star off of it precarious seat and leaves it rolling toward the crevice on the far side of the room. Cas pays it little attention as he wraps himself around Dean and uses his body as a shield against any further attack. 

There is none. Lucifer and Uriel face off with deadly accuracy. It’s hard to tell who might have won the fight if it had not been for the last of the traps being set off when the morning star was knocked free. 

The room quivers and then shakes, the floor buckling and the ceiling crumbling. The whole place is coming down around them. 

Cas watches as Lucifer drives Uriel backwards and over the cliff with the force of his own body. They tumble off the edge into blackness, and what Cas can only assume is their deaths. 

“Get the morning star,” Dean gasps as he shoves Cas off of him. “We have to get out of here.”

Cas looks up in time to see it tumble off the ledge and into the abyss. 

 

They reach the mountain range much quicker than Sam had anticipated. Bobby’s farm having been further down the river than he had thought it was. Gabriel looks stronger than the day before and Sam can sense his determination underneath the lingering pain from the horseback riding. 

Sam can tell they’re close to the entrance to the tunnels. The tracks from the other group’s horses are still fresh on the ground. 

When they hit the campsite Sam and Gabriel care for the horses, do a quick inspection and hurry toward the entrance to the caves. 

“You’ll never get in that way,” a voice gasps from off to their left. “The traps have all been set off now. Your brothers’ are on their own.”

It’s Lucifer, pale and bleeding, hunched over a rock. He groans painfully as Gabriel twists him onto his back for a closer look at his wounds. “You’ll live,” Gabriel pronounces after a while. “But the healing process is going to be lengthy and painful.”

“Wonderful,” Lucifer gasps. “I’m so looking forward to it.”

“Where are Dean and Cas?” Sam presses. 

“Inside the final chamber,” Lucifer explains. “Uriel was a traitor, he’s beaten Dean badly. The morning star is off the pedestal and the whole place is getting ready to come down on their heads.”

“Michael?” Gabriel questions. Sam watches as Lucifer’s eyes fill with unshed tears at the mention of his brother’s name. 

“Gone,” he answers with a dry sob. “Lost to this horrible place.”

“How did you get out?” Sam presses. He feels guilty about it but there’s just no time, and though Michael is gone his brother is still alive in there and needs help. 

“I pushed Uriel off the ledge and we fell,” Lucifer explains as he raises one shaky hand to point in the direction he came from. “I landed on top at the bottom.”

“It’s why you’re alive,” Gabriel mutters as he reaches for a bag to try and bandage some of Lucifer’s wounds. The other knight bats his hands away with a snarl.

“Go after them,” he demands. “If I’m still breathing when you return you can tend to me then.” 

They scramble to the crevice. Sam can already feel Gabriel’s horror at the angle of the climb required to get them to the top. 

“I won’t make it,” his mate whispers. “You’ll have to go without me.”

“The artifact!” Sam blurts. “The one from Bobby. He said if we used it close enough to where Dean and Cas are it would take us to them. This has to be close enough.” 

He dashes back to their bags and returns to Gabriel’s side with it in his hand. “How does it work?” Gabriel questions. 

“I have no idea,” Sam says with a shake of his head. He holds it out and Gabriel reaches over to touch it hesitantly with the tip of his fingers. 

There’s a flash of bright white light and they both disappear. 

*****

Cas stumbles to his feet and makes his way on shaky ground over to the edge of the crevice. There’s nothing to hold on to, and the cavern they are in is crumbling around them to the point that giant parts of the ceiling are plummeting down on either side of him as he moves. 

But he has to get the morning star if there is even a chance it is still accessible. Dean needs this. 

Cas peers over the edge and sees it nestled into an outcropping of rock on the other side of the opening. It’s too far down to reach from where he’s standing so he slips over the edge and tries to ease his way down the wall of the crack.

When he’s low enough he stretches forward across the gap and tries with all of his might to grab the orb. He’s not close enough. The room trembles and he presses himself against the rock as tightly as he can as fear burns in his chest. 

Cas doesn’t want to die, not while he still might be of use to the man he loves so much. 

When the shaking stops he stretches himself so far across the gap that he’s hanging from just his finger tips on the ledge. It’s a mistake and as the ground gives another terrible rumble his fingers slip and he begins to fall. 

Dean’s sudden grip on his wrist is the only thing holding him up. “CAS!” Dean yells. “Give me your other arm.”

“I can reach it,” Cas argues, stretching his free hand out again to brush the far side of the orb. It’s not enough to get a good grip. “Just a little farther.”

“Cas,” Dean groans. “I need your other hand. My grips too weak to hold onto you like this.”

“You need the morning star!” Cas barks as he struggles for just an inch more length.

“I need you,” Dean pleads. “Please Cas. I’m begging you, let it go.”

“But the bonding,” Cas whispers as he turns and begins to reach back for Dean. 

“I don’t care about that,” Dean huffs as their fingers tangle together on their other hands. “I only care about you.”

Dean goes to roll them back up into the cave when the edge of the crevice trembles and then crumbles away beneath their weight. They slide down the wall into the opening screaming until their descent is stopped with a sudden jerk. They both look up to see Sam and Gabriel peering at them over the ledge. 

“Hi guys,” Sam says with a smile. “Looks like I’ve got good timing for once huh?”

 

Cas doesn’t think of himself as a selfish person. But watching his brother so happy after he accidentally achieved something Cas has wanted his whole life and has no hope for, is enough to send him into a silent, tightlipped rage.

Gabriel is mated, Gabriel is happy; Gabriel will never be alone again for the rest of his life. 

Cas contemplates that he might just die from grief when they get home. The one his soul calls out for is going to bond with another and there’s nothing he can do to avoid it now. 

If not Dean then it would have had to have been Sam in his place. 

Sam, the one now mated to his brother. 

Life is so wholly unfair. 

He spends most of his time on horseback scouting ahead for danger. He spends his nights caring for Lucifer, who is clearly in agony but has a strong will to live. 

“Why fight so hard?” Cas whispers to him once everyone has gone to sleep. 

“We all have our reasons,” Lucifer huffs, wincing at the pain the movement causes him. “I just feel like there is something pulling me onward. I could have died with Uriel on the ground back there but I didn’t. There’s something else I have left to do.”

He sounds determined enough to make Cas disgusted with himself. He never brings it up again. 

Dean does everything to trap him into a moment alone. But Cas will have none of it. He turns the prince away again and again. First with his actions and finally with harsh words made to drive a wedge between them. 

Dean doesn’t belong to him anymore; never did in the first place. Cas just needs his traitorous soul to understand that. 

The subdued group arrives home to fan fare. Sam discovered alive after thinking he was lost is enough for the members of their kingdom to make merry. But to discover him mated to one of the most loved knights in the realm is even better. 

No one seems to care that they failed in their quest after Lucifer gives a detail explanation of the other kingdom’s treachery. For a moment Cas burns hopeful that King John will back away from the alliance. But it’s to no avail. 

The marriage will continue so that once the deal is sealed Dean can take control of the other kingdom by usurping the throne. 

He brushes past the others as he heads to his rooms with his head bowed low and his heart breaking. 

The joining ceremony is set for the morning and Cas passes the long empty night hoping that Dean will come to him for just one more moment of closeness before it all ends. 

Dean doesn’t come. Gabriel slides into Cas’ room as dawn breaks and begs him to get up. 

“Little brother,” Gabriel whispers to Cas’ blankly staring form. “It’s not over until the fat lady sings. You need to get up now and do your duty. Your prince needs you.”

“Duty,” Cas whispers; “is all I have.”

Dean’s face is frozen in a mask of compliance as Cas watches the servants straighten his royal clothing. But the peace and stillness of his body doesn’t reach his eyes. So much pain between them now that it’s shattering and Dean doesn’t even try to meet his gaze. 

They make it as far as the church doors before Cas feels the bile rise up in his throat and can make it no farther. 

“I’m going to secure the back entrance,” he says to anyone who might be listening. It’s a lie. The first perhaps that Cas has ever told Dean. 

He staggers to the stables, stripping off his armor as he goes. He’s leaving this place. It’s not his home anymore. 

As Cas rides away from the castle as fast as the horse will carry him he prays for Michael’s soul to forgive him. “I cannot keep my promise to you old friend,” Cas sobs to the wind. “I would die from it.”

*****

“Cas is fleeing,” Gabriel comments quietly as he watches his brother ride away out the window. 

“I know,” Dean answers in a voice so shaken it hardly sounds like his own. 

“I should go after him,” Gabriel announces. “This is his home.”

“No,” Dean says with all the authority he can muster. Adding more softly, “One of us at least should have a chance to be free. Let him go.”

Dean doesn’t cry. He’s cried all night and there aren’t any tears left to be shed. 

The room is packed with dignitaries. His eyes fall on the tiny, blond princess at the top of the steps with her father. 

She looks just as trapped as he does. 

King Zachariah is an ass. He all but yanks the princess onto her knees in front of Dean as he kneels on his side of the cushions at the start of the ceremony. Suddenly putting a sword through the guy doesn’t seem like much of a hardship. 

“The eyes are the windows to the soul,” the priest begins. “Through the eyes the story of our hearts are told.” 

Dean’s mind thinks about blue eyes, laughing and teasing as they curl together in a bed as children; eyes so fiercely protective of him as they faced down danger on their journey; eyes so filled with sorrow as his friend had driven him away. Maybe Dean was wrong, maybe there are more tears to be shed. 

He feels it as the priest positions his head toward her and says the holy words to bring his soul to the front even against his will. He opens his leaking eyes and knows they’re shining. Dean spares a moment to wonder if he will be able to feel regret after they’re linked. Will he still miss the man he loves so much right now? 

Nothing happens. 

“It won’t work,” she whispers to him with a grin. “I’m already claimed.”

It’s like the world explodes. The king is grabbing her by her hair and screaming at her that she’s a whore. 

Dean staggers back from the union stone with a gasp as he tries to force his soul back under control. He can only watch in frozen fascination as Lucifer draws his sword and forces the king to stop beating the poor girl. 

“Touch my mate again and I will strike you dead,” Lucifer growls. 

The princess scrambles to her feet and slips to his side. “Hello again love,” she comments as she wipes at the blood on her face.

“Joanna,” he answers with a grin. 

“What have you done?!” Zachariah howls at her. “I told you to offer him money and power.”

“He didn’t want any of that,” Joanna comments. “He just wanted me. I found the arrangement more than acceptable.” 

Zachariah lungs forward with a snarl only to drop suddenly to his knees with blood running out of his mouth. As he crumples Dean sees his Queen at his back with one of the flagpoles in her hand. She had impaled him from behind. 

“My daughter and I have suffered enough of your ego,” she says as he slumps to his side and dies. 

“Lady Ellen,” Lucifer says with a nod. 

“Lucifer,” She says with a pat to his cheek before she wipes her hands off on her dress and begins barking orders at the servants to clean up the mess. 

“You’re injured,” Joanna says to Lucifer while Dean tries to get his body to work again. 

“It hurts significantly less than being away from you, Jo.” He’s kissing her then as light flows around them and people being to cheer. 

Dean’s sluggish brain is only just now beginning to process what’s happening. 

Lucifer turns to him with an intensity of focus that makes Dean shiver. “You’ve fulfilled your responsibilities to our kingdom and to your family,” Lucifer announces. “But you have another, more personal duty to attend to now. Go Dean, before he gets any farther away.”

“How am I going to find him?” Dean struggles to get out even as he scrambles to his feet and prepares to run to the stables. 

“Let your soul guide you,” Lucifer answers before turning his full attention back to his mate and slowly caressing her belly with the kind of touch that says volumes for how deep the couple’s bond has become. 

Lucifer will make a good king. 

It’s the last thought Dean wastes before turning his attention to Cas.

*****

He doesn’t make it far before grief overwhelms him. The horse stops obediently when Cas’ numb hands slip from the reigns; it’s the only thing that saves him from falling off all together. 

He slumps in the grass by the river and sobs like a child as his heart breaks. It must be over by now. Dean’s swimming in the link he now shares with his new mate and he’s certainly forgotten all about Cas. 

He didn’t think anything could hurt this much. Cas wonders if you can keep breathing after your soul dies. 

The sobs ring out of his mouth against his bidding, loud and wracking as he struggles to get himself under control and then finally just gives up and allows his pain to consume him. By the time the wave passes Cas is curled on his side by the river bank gasping for breath between bursts of hiccups. 

He feels empty, numb. It’s almost worse than the pain. 

“I don’t think you’ve cried like that since I cut the head off your doll when we were three,” a voice says to his left. 

“Dean?” Cas gasps as he scrambles into a sitting position. It’s not possible but there the prince is, standing so close Cas can almost touch him. Dean’s face damp with what might be his own tears as his eyes glow silver. “Your eyes?”

“I can’t make it stop,” Dean answers. “The priest says there’s no way to end it until I’m bonded to someone. The princess was taken and I could only think of one person I wanted to link my soul with. I have to point out that it would have been a lot quicker and easier if you had kept your promise to Michael instead of making me chase you down.”

“You like me unpredictable,” Cas answers, too stunned to really follow what’s happening until Dean drops to his knees next to him. 

“All of our lives together and there’s one thing you have never shown me,” Dean whispers. “I want to see it now. Show me your soul Cas. Show me that I’ve brought you more than pain during our life together.”  
“But the Kingdom, the alliance,” Cas mutters as he struggles to make sense of what’s happening. 

“I’ll explain it all later,” Dean assures him. “But believe me when I tell you that the only responsibility that I have right now is to you.” 

Cas feels it happening before he even consciously agrees. His soul rising up and bursting out of him so brightly that Dean flinches under the heat of it before pressing his own forward to link them together. 

It’s so warm. 

Cas loses himself in shared memories of their life together; getting to witness and feel Dean’s side of their friendship and when that friendship fell into love. Now that it’s happening the whole situation seems infantile. 

Of course there was no other way this could end. There’s only been each other for both of them. Under the hum of their genuine affection and the weight of their love for each other burns a passion almost unrecognized by them both as they never thought they would be able to explore it. 

Once happened upon though it explodes into action and Cas finds himself tangled in his mate’s arms as they tear and jerk at each others’ clothing in an attempt to get closer. 

But then one of the horse’s whinnies and Cas’ brain snaps back into life. “Dean,” he gasps as he struggles to stumble out of his mate’s grasp. “We can’t do this here. We’re not even off the road.”

There’s a moment where Dean’s not listening, but then he sighs and withdraws his hands from the back of Cas’ breaches with no small amount of regret that Cas shares across the link. 

“You’re always taking care of me aren’t you?” Dean teases as he presses a kiss to Cas’ cheek. 

“And I always will,” Cas rumbles before taking his prince’s, no, his mate’s hand and leading him somewhere more private.


End file.
